Simplemente Gin
by Spidey Legend
Summary: La Academia Youkai es bastante aburrida durante los veranos. Al menos esto es lo que Morioka Ginei siempre ha pensado. Sin embargo, el destino ha de darle un giro y mostrarle lo contrario. Gin x Female OC One-Shot con una muy posible secuela. R&R please. COMPLETADO.


**-**

"**Simplemente Gin"**

**-**

Un fanfic de Rosario + Vampire por

-

INNER YAMATA NO OROCHI

-

_Creado y finalizado: 17-07-2009_

_Revisación definitiva: 17-04-2010_

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Notas del Autor I**

-

_Bueno, aquí me tienen de vuelta con otro de mis fanfics reeditados y arreglados. En esta ocasión el elegido es Rosario + Vampire. Como podrán leer en el Summary, este One-Shot está centrado en uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie: Morioka Ginei._

-

-

**Notas del Autor II**

-

_Espero que se lleven una impresión positiva de mi trabajo. Si en algún momento se puede apreciar algún error, les pido que me avisen. Como siempre digo, uno de los errores siempre aprende, así que por favor, comuníquenme cualquier de estas cosas y si de paso me dejan un comentario de otro tipo, también será bienvenido._

-

-

* * *

**-**

**-**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Como siempre, esto es un fic y solamente la idea retratada en ella me pertenece, en cuanto al manga/anime Rosario + Vampire, es más que claro que no me pertenece._

Ahora sí y sin más preámbulos, les dejo con el fic. Espero que les guste.

-

-

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Era** otro aburrido día en la academia Yokai. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Morioka Ginei o Gin-sempai como solían llamarlo los otros miembros del club de periodismo del cual era presidente. La razón de su aburrimiento era muy simple, primero era la falta de noticias que publicar en el club, o más bien la carencia de noticias sensacionales que hacen que los estudiantes tengan ese apetito por la lectura de su trabajo.

A decir verdad, desde que las clases terminaron, no había mucha actividad en la academia. Los estudiantes regresaban de a poco a sus hogares para pasarla con sus familias o al menos en su mayoría. Gin se lamentaba que bastardos como Kuyou no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer que velar por la seguridad de la academia. Particularmente Gin no quería meterse en más problemas pero nunca dejaba de gustarle la idea de partirle la cara de una buena vez. Pero en el fondo eso no era una buena idea, el kitsune ese era más poderoso que él y definitivamente no quería tener problemas y que como consecuencia de ello, su club tuviera que cerrarse.

Durante este año podría decirse que fue bastante productivo en lo referente al periódico. Los nuevos integrantes habían sido una bendición y a pesar de las dificultades, se las apañaron con firmeza. Desde el punto de vista profesional, no podía pedir nada mejor.

La única contra que le encontraba era Tsukune Aono, el miembro más popular. Gin no podía entender como era posible que tuviera tanta suerte con las mujeres. La vampiresa Moka, la súcubo Kurumu, la chica del hielo Mizore y la bruja Ruby. Cada vez que alguna de ellas intentaba algo, él ardía por dentro. Por supuesto que no expresaría su descontento, pero no por eso tenía que estar de acuerdo.

Lo que le molestaba a Ginei en realidad, era la actitud de Moka. Esa hermosa vampiresa estaba loca por Tsukune y como a Gin le gustaba también, como que los escenarios de celos estaban más que tangibles. Una y otra vez, el hombre lobo intentaba por todos los medios conquistar a la bella pelirosada y así como lo intentaba, también fracasaba.

La pequeña bruja Yukari era una molestia, de alguna manera, la enana esa había desarrollado una obsesión tanto por Tsukune como por Moka. De alguna forma, a pesar de siempre frustra sus intentos, Yukari podía ser divertida y no en el sentido convencional. Ver la cara de los otros miembros cada vez que implicaba la idea de acostarse con Tsukune y Moka era risible.

De pronto, decidió mirar por la ventana. Estaba harto de no hacer nada y de aburrirse. Era un día soleado y Gin pensaban en marcharse por todo el verano. No tenía la menor gracia permanecer en un lugar prácticamente vacío y sin noticias que publicar. Así que hizo lo que cualquiera en su sano juicio, haría y fue directamente a ver a su supervisora Shizuka Nekonome.

La señorita Nekonome era bastante agradable y bonita pero irresponsable y algo volátil. Gin creía que vivía en las nubes la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de ser una agradable persona. Además que como jefa era genial y le permitía a Gin flaquear cada vez que quería. Esta era otra ventaja de tener varios miembros en el club, al menos lograba que Tsukune y las chicas hicieran el trabajo más duro. Gin se lo tomaba como venganza personal por interferir en el camino de Moka y también por ser algo vago.

Gin seguía en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando saludaba a los profesores con los que se encontraba. Casi de casualidad se encontró con Kagome Ririko, la profesora de matemáticas. Por un momento le sorprendió que siguiese en el instituto, luego del incidente con Tsukune pero suponía que el director, ese exorcista excéntrico sabía lo que hacia. A Gin le resultaba algo extraño ese sujeto pero a la vez sabía que era poderoso, al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio cuando lo conoció.

A medida que se encaminaba hacia la sala de profesores no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volviesen a situarse en Kagome; era inconcebible que incluso ahora las maestras se le lanzaran a Tsukune. A veces tenía ganas de gritar pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Gin sabía que lo pasado era pisado o al menos algo parecido. Solo debía concentrarse en como hacer que Moka se fijase en él. Tal vez si cambiara alguna de sus actitudes, podría resultar…

…Ni de broma, era verdad que aquellas chicas detestaban su actitud pervertida, sobretodo aquella ocasión luego de conocerse donde inculpó a Tsukune de ser el fisgón. Una verdadera lástima, ya que mataba 2 pájaros de un 1 tiro. Alejaba a Tsukune de Moka y tenía el campo libre para conquistarla. Realmente fue una lástima que lo descubriesen, la golpiza recibida por la Inner Moka fue desagradable pero al menos logró mantener una colección de fotografías secretas de las chicas más lindas de la academia y lo más importante seguir junto al grupo.

Por entonces, Gin seguía bastante pensativo, entre el aburrimiento, las responsabilidades y la tarea de recolección de información de chicas lo distrajo bastante. Gin estaba como fuera de sí y por eso es que sucedió lo inevitable.

El golpe no fue fuerte pero lo suficiente para tirarlo al piso. Él no tenía la menor idea con quien había tropezado pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Gin levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Eso era, una chica de más o menos de la edad de Tsukune y Moka por lo que pudo apreciar. La chica soltó una risita que sorprendentemente le hizo reír. Gin no podía creerlo, por un momento creyó que había hecho el ridículo pero la chica rápidamente estiró la mano para ayudarlo.

Gin no perdió el tiempo y se reincorporó para poder observar con mayor atención a la chica. La muchacha tenía una contextura parecida a Kurumu, pero claramente no el tamaño de sus senos. Aunque a Gin pareció no importarle, su cabellera era larga y lisa de color negro, y sus ojos compartían el mismo color. Su cara era de una contextura normal y sin demasiados detalles salientes, solo que su piel era demasiada blanca para lo normal, pero pensándolo bien, aquello era una escuela yokai y toda clase de monstruos. Solo le quedaba preguntarle y esperar que nada pervertido saliese de su boca. Esta chica parecía un buen partido y al parecer era nueva; así que no tendría que preocuparse por su naturaleza de pervertido.

La chica, al ver que Gin todavía no hacía nada, soltó otra risita que tapó rápidamente con su boca. A Gin le resultó algo divertido que la chica se comportara así, parecía más Joven de lo que era.

_-Hola, mi nombre es Morioka Ginei, un placer en conocerte- finalmente decidió presentarse y utilizar su voz lo más seductoramente posible._

La chica volvió a reírse y simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. Ante esto, Gin se quedó estupefacto pero lejos de retroceder, debía de aprovechar esta oportunidad.

_-Disculpa que te haya atropellado pero es que iba distraído y no te vi-_

_-No te preocupes por ello, yo tampoco prestaba atención, así que supongo que es culpa de ambos- _

Apenas escuchó la voz de la chica, algo extraño comenzó a sentir. Muy dentro de él un sentimiento distinto a todos los anteriores fue surgiendo. Si tuviera que catalogarlo, no sabría que como pero claramente podía decir que era más profundo.

_-Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres una nueva estudiante?- inquirió el hombre lobo intrigado._

_-Claro…-la espontaneidad y exhuberancia de la chica tomaron por sorpresa a Gin-…bueno, al menos a partir del próximo año- tras esto la chica atinó a sonreír nuevamente._

_-Muy interesante, siempre es agradable conocer a nuevas personas, en especial si son jovencitas muy bonitas como tú-_

_-Muchas gracias, en un principio me asusté un poco por todo eso de ser nueva pero supongo que si hay gente como tú, no será ningún problema-_

_-Bueno, me alegra que piense eso de mí y aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes son pasables, debo advertirte de aquellos que no los son. Pero no hay problema, puedes acudir a mí cuando gustes, después de todo como presidente del club de periodismo, fotógrafo y residente desde algún tiempo, puedo ofrecerte mis servicios para lo que necesites-_

La chica no pudo evitar soltar otra de sus risitas y agradecerle su gesto. La verdad que a pesar de lo accidentado de su encuentro, esto podría resultar fructífero, en especial si por casualidad compartía su hobby favorito que era la fotografía.

_-Oye apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde- una voz de mujer apareció detrás de Gin a la cual la chica rápidamente le contestó que ya iba._

La chica observó su reloj y una mirada de preocupación apareció en su rostro. Luego se ajustó una pequeña mochila que cargaba en sus espaldas y tras saludar a Gin con un amigable beso en la mejilla se apuró para llegar hasta la otra chica.

Gin se quedó petrificado por la reacción y solo pudo levantar su mano para reaccionar al beso. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Definitivamente el próximo año iba a ser muy interesante.

Sin embargo, algo muy importante vino a su mente. Gin se dio vuelta pero ya era demasiado tarde, las 2 chicas ya habían desaparecido por los pasillos de la academia y lo peor de todo es que no había averiguado su nombre.

-

-

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Notas finales del autor**

-

_Como podrán apreciar, el fic llegó hasta aquí. A decir verdad, pensé que sería mejor terminarlo así y dejar el campo preparado por si en un futuro me decido por realizar una secuela y por lo tanto expandirme más entre Gin y mi OC creado para esta ocasión. Obviamente de ser así, mostraré como se va desarrollando su relación y como afectará a los demás con los que Gin y esta chica se interrelaciona._

_Sin embargo, esto dependerá en su gran mayoría de la aceptación de los lectores. Como todo escritor que se encuentra en este mundo, la recompensa es el grado de adeptos que tiene su obra. Una con pocas no motivará al escritor a continuar. Es por eso que si les agrada o no la historia que dejen sus comentarios. Todos serán apreciados._

_Desde ya muchísimas gracias._

_Hasta la próxima historia que se me ocurra._


End file.
